Godzilla vs Kong Chapter 3
Godzilla returns "Gentleman, things have taken a turn for the worse," Vander Van Stroke said when the last of the GDF executives took his seat. "As you all know, BR-01 was sent to battle King Kong, as we intended. Unfortunately for us, the military decided that they wanted Kong captured, not dead. In holding the monster, the creature was deceased, ruining the operation.There also has been recent reports of Kong going somewhere else instead of the city close by, many say he sensed something in the distance or has decided to go there. " “ It is unnatural for ape to suddenly go to another direction without rhyme or reason, usually he goes straight forward or left, but now he goes back? It's really like he gets the feeling something is out there.” said a random GDF member. ' ' “ I'm still wondering how the hell did these guys get two kaiju without breaking a sweat. And having the freakin balls to share them with japan and america” said a frail looking man in the right. ' ' “ Monarch has been doing their homework.” said a woman in the back. "You said that under no condition was the creature to succeed!" protested a miserable man with a balding head. "Its strength could never have matched such power!" "Doctor, you are being confrontational," Vander Van Stroke said menacingly. The scolded scientist returned to his seat. "Our sources inside GARD tell us that the Pentagon is less than pleased with kaiju battles happening onces again, There is talk of taking the contract to another manufacturer." Vander Van Hise's voice dropped to a menacing whisper. "It seems that they still want human candidates , but they no longer trust us to form one for them, they just want us to listen and report." Vander Van Stroke stared at each man in turn before continuing. "When the Germans invaded Russia, the Russians retreated. But before they retreated, they razed the land, leaving not so much as a single grain of wheat to feed the Germans, not a single house to provide them shelter from the coming winter. If you must lose a battle, it is best to deny the enemy his victory." "What are you saying?" inquired a middle-aged black man dressed in a pinstripe suit. "If the contract does not go to us, it will go to one of our competitors. I do not need to remind anyone how much money there is to be made on a $250 billion contract for our tech to hold the beasts down." Van Hise smiled coldly. "It has become necessary to remove all confidence in the program." "What do you intend to do?" asked another of the GDF executives. "What has already been done, gentlemen." Vander Van Stroke folded his hands before him on the table. "Our agents within GARD can do more than listen and report, we CAN take action." One of the executives rose from his chair and started to walk toward the door of the meeting room. "Do what you have to, Vander. I can't listen to anymore. What I don't know can't make me sick." "I am afraid that we may have to replace Mr. Silva while we are at it," Van Stroke said when the man had left. "A conscience is such an ugly thing." The tourists on the whale-watching boat marvel as the pod of blue whales slid through the foam. They pointed and shouted with glee as the whales came still closer. A few noted the unnatural speed which seemed to move the whales, the faint hint of fear that seemed to rise from their massive bodies. One and all would share in the marine mammals' fear when a huge form emerged from the water not a hundred yards from the prow of the ship. It was large and dark, covering up the whole area the boet and the blue whales was in, it slowly went up near the service and revealed its form, it was another reptile, but more taller,bulkier,horrific and dino like, it had arms muscular and long, with three fingers armed with sharp claws, its face was similar to a komodo dragon but shorter and armored, in fact everything was armored, its thick legs,chest,ribs EVERYTHING, like its a knight in dark armor. Its most visible body part was its spikes on its back, they all look like tall rocky pillars, ranging from small from its back head to lage on its spine, then small again on its tail, when it finally rose up from the water and chomped a blue whale, everyone knew who it was, the alpha predator,MUTO hunter,lucky dragon, the one who fought the three headed devil and the King of the monster himself……... Godzilla ' ' “Sir!” a woman came in the room shookin. ' ' “What is it?” ' ' “ Your not gonna believe me, but there has been reports that Godzilla has resurfaced!! ' ' Everyone was surprised to hear such reports, they all began mumbling and making mixed/negative comments about Godzilla, already wondering what to do in this kind of situation. "It is a perfect opportunity," Colonel Nomura insisted. "We need to test Godzilla now, just to see he has what it takes to go back on the battlefield." "There is still some concern about the safety of your monster, Colonel," Commander Aso said, his voice a low, menacing growl. "There is a debate in Parliament right now about whether or not LK-02 should be destroyed. I do not think the Prime Minister will sanction the use of the kaiju in such circumstances." "But this is our chance here!" Colonel Nomura exclaimed. "The Americans have failed to stop Kong with BR-01, this is our chance to show that Japan's defender is higher than America's by accomplishing the impossible! The Americans can hardly protest if Japan wishes to spare them the suffering of a kaiju attack. Plus, were the ones with the better knowledge and tech as well, so even if it does go south we still have plenty of fight in us." Commander Aso rose from his chair and glared at Colonel Nomura. "And what if your monster proves uncontrollable, as everyone fears? The Americans could see it as an act of war if THIS starts destroying cities and killing millions of innocents!" The Japanese general held up his hand to forestall Nomura's protest. "Lickyardrah stays where she is. I have no time to argue!!” Colonel Nomura saluted and stiffly marched from the room. Nomura stalked down the corridors of the Monarch base, making his way down to the hangar. He smiled as he greeted the scientists examining the complex series of machines that held the kaiju. "We have orders," Colonel Nomura stated. "Lickyardrah is to fight Godzilla." One scientest stared at the officer. A puzzled look entered his face. "I received no orders. Who gave them? I thought they were still debating on the subject?" the white-coated man said. His eyes grew wider behind his glasses when he saw the short-barreled automatic in Nomura's hand. "I am issuing the orders. Please,Lickyardrah is to be sent to battle now," Nomura said, his voice flat and emotionless. "If you don't, I will have to put a hole in your neck and do it myself." Commander Aso swore as alarm klaxons reverberated through the complex. Quickly he gave orders for guards to make their way to the control room. The military head of the GCC looked over at the monitor on his desk. He watched as the main hangar irised open and the psychological horror emerged into the morning sky. The kaiju shrieked as it let out her reddish hair on her back, spewing out dark red clouds, her opened mouth was long and grotesque with long fangs on the top and bottom, she also has a generic lizard look, but is more sliker and has longer legs, she even has six eyes. Commander Aso nodded as he watched her run away, in a westerly direction. "You have made your decision, Colonel," he said gravely. "May the gods grant that we do not regret your brashness." Category:Fanfiction Category:Godzilla vs. Kong (by S332749589ocdsb) Category:S332749589ocdsb's Stories